


Belonging

by NotReallyMe (NannaSally)



Series: Empire Forces [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Forced, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NotReallyMe
Summary: A slave learns more about his MasterUnfortunately, slave owners tend to be not-nice people and don't keep their promises.How does the slave come to terms with this? What can be done when you are owned and have no weapon?This slave finds a way, with friends.while the situation is inspired as noted below, for me it is entirely AU, and AU characters not connected with any fandom. It is the idea of why a person might succumb to slavery that intrigues me.





	1. His Place in His Master's Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nor Iron Bars a Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169115) by [R Olivia Brown (Lexin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexin/pseuds/R%20Olivia%20Brown). 



 

One day his master returned to the flat accompanied by Braton, who seemed to the slave to be rather more excited than usual.

“Well you see Sir, now that my promotion has come through I am going to need a slave of my own. Perhaps I would better off with a servo bot programmed to my needs.”

“You have seen how my slave behaves Braton, I thought you would have a pretty clear idea by now what benefits there are in owning a biological server. Servo bots are all very well in their place, but they are not very personal.”

“Well, yes sir, but I have really only seen him when you bring him out into the Base, which is not often or if we are working late here. What do you expect from him in private?”

“I see. Well as you know I acquired this slave Wild Caught and completely untrained. He was not domestically bred for purpose. There are differences. For one, he needed to be taught everything including manners which the Breeders attend to. And it was not an easy task. In fact I found it exhausting and even contemplated ridding myself of him. But that would have been letting myself down. So I persisted.

“Stay for dinner and the evening and I will show you what he is now capable of.”

During this brief conversation the slave had stayed in the kneeling position his master expected of him.

“For a start Braton, notice that my slave can hold the kneeling position for a very long time without squirming. When he rises he will not be at all awkward or cramped. That took quite a bit of training.”

Braton looked at the slave kneeling quietly with his hands on his thighs, looking relaxed but alert. He walked around the slave looking from all angles. The slave did not react.

“Slave, you may rise and prepare the meal for both of us this evening.”

“Thank you Master”

The slave served both Master and guest. A nod from the Master indicated the guest should be served first. The slave knelt at his Master’s feet between courses.

During the meal his Master and Braton continued to discuss the merits of a slave over artificially intelligent servers.

“A well trained slave is able to anticipate his Master’s needs. He does so without thinking because this is his purpose.”

“Well a properly programmed servo bot can do this too, surely.”

“True, but a slave can be trusted to deal with the unexpected without extra orders. For instance, my slave has not been expected to serve a guest before, but as you can see he is quite intelligent and has been able to lay this table appropriately.”

“Again, a servo bot could do this”

“Yes Braton, but you said you wanted a slave.”

“Well, yes sir, a slave seems more appropriate somehow. It's sort of become expected of anyone who has been under your command. And I am not sure what to expect of it. Should it be male or female? Wild Caught or Domestically bred? So much to consider. And if it is Wild Caught, how to train it to my liking?  I guess I am a bit hesitant as yours is the only slave on this Base. The only one I have observed at all closely. I am really more comfortable with computers than with people.”

“I see little reason to be uncomfortable when it comes to servants.  Oh well, there are definitely some things a servo bot cannot do as well as a slave. And of course servo bots are cheaper to acquire. You will see. As to male or female, remember I know  what you like, what would you do with a female that you would not enjoy more with a male?”  They both laughed.

“May I clear the table now, Master?” asked the slave.

“Yes, and then come to me in the study.”

“Thank you Master.”

The slave cleared the table, eating his fill of the leftovers and washing the dishes. After he had finished he sought his Master and Braton out in the study, where they had been talking while he had been busy. Again he knelt at his Master’s feet.

"Braton, lets see what else you can learn about my slave.

“Slave, have you ever served a guest for me before?”

“No Master, you have never entertained a guest here before.”

“You see Braton, he not only answered my question, he answered it's obvious extension.” The Master casually patted his slave on the head.

After a time the Master and Braton rose from their extended conversation, the slave rose also and followed them through to the bedroom.

Over time this room had been improved on. The furniture now included a selection of erotic paintings on the walls. The slave’s mattress had been replaced and a thicker blanket added in colours to complement the Master’s own bedding.

“Slave, you may bathe Braton and myself tonight.”

“Thank you Master.”

The slave followed the two men into the bathroom. He was not at all sure if the three of them would all fit into the shower cubicle, but he was sure his Master knew what he was doing. As it happened, Braton showered first as the guest. The slave obeyed his Master and soaped Braton in the same way as he would his Master. After Braton had finished, the Master entered the shower and the slave washed him. He memorised the differences in the two bodies, it would give him something to consider later when his attention was not required.

After all three were dried, the Master and Braton watched the slave prepare his body for his Master’s use as usual.  The Master discussed ensuring that the slave understood the need to follow this process without question regardless of the Master’s intention. Each step of the evening had included such discussion.

“The slave must be ready for his Master’s needs at all times. He cannot be expected to know when he will be needed or for what, just like a servo bot, but being prepared in advance will ensure not only that his Master does not have to delay, but will not be hurt in any way.

"Slave, before I purchased you did you ever participate in sex with another man?"

"No Master."

"You see, I have had to teach him everything. A Domestic slave would already be trained, but I must say the training can be satisfying in its own right. A virginal Domestic is very, very pricey."

The slave followed his Master and Braton into the bedroom. He knelt beside the bed a little hesitantly as he was not sure what was going to happen now.

His Master directed him to kneel at the bottom corner of the bed. Braton and his Master embraced and kissed deeply, obviously having an intimate knowledge of each other’s bodies. The slave watched attentively to be instantly available at his Master’s need, but he was sad that he was not the receptacle of his Master’s attention tonight.

Braton had been showing signs of arousal since the shower, and the slave remembered Graybe had teased him about being jealous now that the Master had his own slave and did not need Braton as often. Braton’s arousal continued to increase while he and the Master exchanged caresses. The Master also showed signs of increasing desire. However, he drew back from Braton shortly.

“Braton, you get comfortable – the cream is on the side table. I will demonstrate more uses for a well trained slave.”

Braton retrieved the cream and lay back on the bed using it on his cock with long, luxurious strokes. 

The Master turned to his slave. “Suck me”

With the least amount of movement necessary the slave took his Master’s cock into his mouth, tonguing and licking and sucking as he knew his Master enjoyed most. As was always the case his own arousal began as soon as he touched his Master. After a few minutes his Master withdrew running his fingers through his slave’s hair and the slave almost rose before being reminded by a low noise from the bed that they were not alone. He really was unsure what his Master might require of him now so he remained kneeling as that choice had never been punished in the past.

The Master now turned his attention back to Braton who had been watching this process with interest. He took a measure of the cream and caressed Braton’s perineum, and into the crease of Braton’s buttocks. Braton shifted, savouring the movement of fingers and palm and turned his own efforts to the Master’s considerably larger penis. Both men became involved more and more with each other and the slave watched as his Master inserted his fingers one after another into the other man’s anus while fondling his testicles with his other hand. This was something his Master never did to him, he was expected to be ready at any time for his Master’s use. He wondered how it would feel to have his Master prepare his body. He thought it would be a wonderful feeling and hoped sometime he would be worthy of such a reward.

The slave watched while his Master kissed Braton, delicately licking his way around his lips. The men exchanged kiss for kiss, lick for lick and nip for nip obviously enjoying each other. The slave again hoped he would sometime be considered worthy of such attention from his Master. He was usually the recipient of some kisses, but they seemed a little perfunctory compared to this display of affection.

Finally, the Master positioned himself between Braton’s thighs and entered his anus slowly, little by little. Braton  adjusted his position a little to accommodate him better. They continued to kiss during this time and both men moaned with pleasure, increasing their noise as the Master thrust into Braton again and again and again. He held Braton’s penis in his hand between their two bodies, stroking in time with his own thrusts. The movement became quicker and harder and the noise of two bodies slapping against each other grew faster. The slave could see the flush on each man’s face, the signs of mounting excitement and the point where this expanded into orgasm on the part of each.  Their breathing gradually slowed and calmed and they drew apart. They settled into  the bed beside each other, caressing gently and sharing the afterglow of release.

The slave had watched the whole process quietly, kneeling where his Master had left him. He had been aroused to see his Master enjoy Braton so very much, but was sad that he had not been allowed to receive the enjoyment instead. But he was sure his Master knew best and he knew also that his Master was demonstrating another important principle of slave training to Braton. So he continued to kneel and watch quietly, being instantly available to answer any need.

“Slave, get cloths to clean us” 

“Yes Master.”

He rose and headed to the bathroom returning with two damp cloths and towels. As he came to the bed the Master indicated he should clean Braton first.

“You see, my slave was quiet but available, as soon as I made a need known he rose to provide. You won’t find a servo bot quite so able to actually cleanse appropriately after sex. You can tell he knows what he is doing, and that you will be a little sensitive so close to orgasm. He is giving you as much care as he gives me. That is a sign of an intelligent, well trained, obedient slave.”

“Yes, I see what you mean. I notice you did not offer to let him suck me though. Would he have done it?”

“Slave, would you suck Braton?”

“Master, if you told me to I would.”

“Would you provide sex to any of my guests?”

“Yes Master, if you told me to.”

“Would you provide sex to any of my subordinates if I was not present?”

“Yes Master, if you told me to.”

“What if I did not tell you to?”

“Master, you have told me to only provide sex to you or those you specify.”

“And have I ever specified another?”

“No Master.”

“You see Braton, this slave knows what I have told him and obeys this, and is prepared to even when I am not around. His programming cannot be hacked by the press of a few buttons.

“Slave, you can go to bed now.”

The slave retrieved the cloths and towels and placed them in the laundry shute, used the facilities and retreated to his bed. His own arousal had not been mentioned or attended to and his training made sure he did not deal with it on his own.

He could hear his Master and Braton talking quietly in the bed and after a time he went to sleep.

******************************************

In the morning when the slave awoke, Braton was still in bed with his Master. He rose and used the facilities, dressing in the costume his Master had provided for him as was his usual custom. He thought about bringing his Master his breakfast, but decided he should enquire first, so he went to kneel at his Master’s bedside.

“Master”

“Yes slave.”

“What do you wish for breakfast Master?’

“Ah, slave I will have my usual. Braton, what would you like my slave to bring you for breakfast?”

“A cup of tea will suffice thank you sir, I rarely eat before mid morning, even after such an enjoyable night.” His voice included a caress towards the Master. The Master smiled in return.

“Slave, before you fetch breakfast…Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yes thank you Master.” The slave answered in a surprised tone, he had never been asked that before.

“Did you dream?”

“Yes Master.”

“What of?”

“Master, I dreamed you received sex from me last night instead of Sir.” He answered truthfully. He had the evidence of semen on his blanket as witness to it.

“You see Braton, a servo bot will never be able to give you that kind of pleasure. You may serve breakfast now slave.”

“Thank you Master.”

**********************************************

Later that day his Master returned earlier than usual, carrying a large wrapped box which he deposited on his bed. The slave was quick to finish the task he was busy with and knelt at his Master’s feet.

“Slave, I am very happy with you.”

“Thank you Master.”

“Do you want to know why?”

“If you want me to know you will tell me.”

“You are a good, well behaved slave. I was very pleased with the way I was able to demonstrate to Braton how a good slave should behave and why such a one would be of benefit to him over a servo bot.

“As a result, Braton has now agreed that a slave would be of use to him. So I have decided you should be rewarded for your part in this.”

The slave was excited. Maybe he would be considered worthy to receive his Master’s entire attention this evening.

“I have come home early to spend some time with you. You may begin your reward by bathing me. But tonight I will use the Bath House.”

Although the slave had not been out of the residence in a long time, he remembered cleaning the Bath House when the Master had first brought him to this Base. It was a series of large rooms attached to the main Base and included several bathtubs of varying size.

He followed his Master through the Base to the Bath House and into a room with a fairly large tub. The tub was already filling with hot water and he was instructed to add certain scented oils to the water from a range kept conveniently on a shelf. He removed his clothing and waited for his Master’s orders.

The Master allowed the slave to undress him, instructing him to do so slowly. The slave enjoyed this very much and carefully put the clothes aside on a bench, folding each piece and stroking it as he did so. His Master watched his movements.

When fully naked, the Master instructed his slave to cleanse him all over before he got into the bath. The Master stepped into the tub and sank down, groaning a little as the heat of the water assisted him to relax. The slave stepped into the bath after him and stood ready.

“Kneel behind me slave.” His Master ordered. As he did so, the Master reclined against his slave, more comfortable than the ridge of the bathtub. The slave was delighted to have his Master in such close contact. He started to put his arms around him.

“No slave, I do not wish to be held at present. You may rub my temples and help me to relax.”

The slave began as instructed, and gradually started to stroke more and more into his Master’s luxuriant curls. His Master’s breathing calmed and slowed under his ministrations and the work of the hot water, as he lay back with his eyes closed for some time.

“Now slave, you may massage me.”

The slave carefully massaged his Master thoroughly, using only his hands and reaching every surface of his Beloved Master’s body. He frequently touched his Master’s body during showering, but here he had leisure to give each body part individual attention and he did so, starting at his Master’s feet. His Master's body was beautiful, each part perfect to his slave's view. He luxuriated in the leisurely way his Master accepted his caresses.

He realised he had never considered his Beloved Master by that title before now, only using it to activate the communicator when his Master was not present. But now he thought of it, his Master was Beloved. 

He was sure no one could help but love his Master once they met him. It was almost painful to think that anyone would not do so, but also painful to think this love might be returned to anyone but himself. However, he was only a slave, not a person, so maybe he was not worthy of his Master’s true love. 

He had come to know that he was valued by his Master – his Master had not allowed anyone else to use him intimately or punish him, even at first before he understood obedience. But he also knew his Master valued all his possessions and expected them to be well treated and cared for. After all, that is what he did during the time his Master was not present and using him for some other purpose.

After the slave had massaged his Master’s body all over, he knelt again and was again used to receive his Master’s repose. He was content to stay in this position, enjoying the scent and heat of the water and the nearness of his Beloved Master, relaxing because of his actions.

After some time, his Master sighed and opened his eyes, smiling up at the gaze of his slave. “You have done well slave. Your reward shall continue.”

They both got out of the tub which automatically emptied and the slave dried his Master’s body tenderly, and then himself quickly. He was instructed to draw a thick robe about his Master’s body and he followed him back along the corridors to the flat, carrying the bundle of clothing. He was naked again before all the other members of the Base but by now he did not pay attention to this fact and was not at all sure what the people they passed were glancing at. He was astonished to see so many people as few ever attended his Master in his flat and since his first arrival he had not seen very much of the Base outside the residential quarters, which he had cleaned. Now he became aware that a large number of personnel had been added to the Base since then. But nowhere did he see signs of other slaves. Following from Braton’s conversation the previous evening  he knew they must be rare and expensive, and he felt proud his Master deserved a slave and resolved to serve him even more diligently if that were possible.

When they entered the flat he deposited the clothing in the laundry shute and returned to his Master who was standing in the bedroom admiring some of the erotic art he had chosen for its walls. Some of it the slave remembered from his first exploration of his Master’s possessions – bound men submissively being penetrated by other men, both seeming to enjoy it. He had never been bound when he had provided sex for his master and he wondered briefly why.

Apparently his Master was wondering the same thing. He looked to his slave who was kneeling patiently at his feet. He picked up the large box and presented it to his slave.

“Open this.”

“Thank you Master.”

He took the box and carefully removed the wrapping paper which had writing on it in a language he was not familiar with. He folded the paper and put it aside.

He then lifted the lid of the box to reveal layers of tissue paper. As he removed this paper various items began to be revealed. Firstly a hinged collar, gold metal, padded thickly on the inside with soft leather. He looked to his Master as he removed it from the box.

“Yes slave, this is for you and yes it is made of gold. Come here and I will put it on you.”

The slave rose and went to his Master who took the collar and placed it around his slave’s neck quite gently. He brought the edges together and fastened it with a click.

“Slave, this collar signifies you are truly mine. It bears my signature and it is difficult to remove. Anyone who sees this on you will know immediately that I own you and I have no intention of ever letting anyone touch you without my permission. Do you understand?”

“Oh Master, yes Master, thank you Master.” The slave breathed. This was reward indeed. He fingered the collar which fitted exactly, comfortably as if he had always worn it. Now when his Master was away from him he could touch this collar and know he was of great value.

 “Master may I see it on me?”

“Yes slave.”

He walked to the mirror and admired the collar around his neck. Now he was truly the property of his Beloved Master and he was happy.

“Come, slave, the other contents of the box will be for another day.”

The slave carefully replaced the lid on the box and put it in the cupboard. He wondered what other rewards it might hold, but only briefly as he was sure his Master would let him know when it was appropriate.

The evening was spent in sex. The slave was allowed to provide sex to his Master and to receive it in return. When he finally went to sleep in his Master’s safe embrace, the slave was happy and content knowing his Master valued him and enjoyed him as was fitting.

***********************************

Time passed. The few guests that visited his Master dropped crumbs of news which he listened to with care. Anything that interested his Master was important to him. The slave was aware that Braton had left the Base as part of his promotion and had acquired a slave which needed a good deal of training and discipline to learn his place in his master’s life. Occasionally a visitor would compare Braton’s new slave to his Master’s.

“You really have a way with training, sir. Braton is having such a troublesome time. He had to get a new slave just last week as the first one did not take.”

After the visitor had left the slave ventured. “Master, may I ask a question?”

“Yes slave.”

“Did you ever have a slave before me?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well Sir said that Braton had replaced his slave. I wondered if you had ever had to.”

“No, slave I have never had to. You are the first slave I have ever owned for myself and trained.” 

“Thank you Master. What happened to the rejected slave?”

“I expect it was disposed of. Badly behaved slaves who won’t learn are of no use to anyone. It's an expensive business but necessary.”

The slave was quiet. “Master, did you ever think you would need to replace me?”

“Well slave, at the beginning when the training seemed to be taking a while it was suggested to me by some others but I never seriously considered it.”

“Thank you Master.”

Faces came and went but rarely was he expected to watch his Master receive sex from someone else. He was glad of that because he felt his services must be welcome if they were not being replaced by another. Some evenings his Master did not come home and the slave supposed he must be visiting other Base members, but he was not curious to know more without his Master’s expecting him to. On such evenings he patiently waited, remembering the different times his Master had seemed to particularly enjoy his ministrations. The Bath House was a favourite memory. On such evenings when his Master came home he was sent to bed, content in the knowledge he had been available.

***************************************

One evening things were quite different. When his Master returned to the residence he was obviously angry and unhappy. He was muttering to himself and required his slave to bring him a drink of whisky. And then a second. 

Suddenly he threw his glass at the wall and shouted “Who does she think she is?” The slave said nothing at all as this was not directed at him.

“Master may I clean up the glass?”

“No slave you may not. Come here.”

The slave came to his Master, who grabbed him and tore off his clothes and positioned him kneeling on hands and knees on the carpet. Only once could the slave ever remember being treated like this and that time his Master had been happy. Also it had been in the bedroom not in the study.

The slave bore up while his Master slammed into him harshly, no gentle entry this. He was very glad he had been taught to prepare his body twice a day as well as after any time he bathed – morning after ablutions and afternoon before his Master was expected home. So he was slick and receptive for his Master’s use.

His Master thrust savagely against his slave, muttering all the while. “That bitch. Thinks she can come here and start ordering me about. Well she is going to learn differently.”

He stopped and withdrew and the slave nearly fell due to the change in position. “Stay there.”

“Yes Master.”

His Master returned from the bedroom with the wrapped box, opened it and withdrew a pair of manacles. These, like the collar, were gold and padded. He instructed the slave to kneel up, and fitted the manacles to his wrists. He then fitted a chain between the rings on the two wristbands and pushed his slave down towards the floor again. After a few manual strokes to return him to full arousal, the Master entered his slave again. Thrusting harder than the slave could ever recall, faster and faster til he came with a shout. The slave remained on hands and knees as his Master withdrew. His Master returned from cleaning himself, adjusted his clothing and settled at his desk. He removed the chain from the rings but left the manacles in place.

“Now slave, you may clean up the glass.”

“Yes Master. May I clean myself?”

“No, you may not. I want to see you like that tonight.

“Who does she think she is, telling me I should not have my own personal slave? That bitch. My slave is mine and will remain mine.”

The slave picked up all the shards of the glass, cleaned the wall where its contents had spilt and used a handheld cleaner to ensure all the smallest pieces of glass were gone from the pile of the carpet.

As he worked he wondered at this display of possession from his Master. Since he had first been taught obedience he had not seen his Master so rattled or angry, and he was glad that his presence had helped his Master to regain his calm. He wondered who it was that could anger his Master so much.

“You may serve my meal now slave.” 

“Yes Master, thank you.”

After the meal his Master bathed himself without his slave's assistance and then took him again roughly over the end of the bed with little warning, no kisses, no caresses this time. The slave held his Master in his body as he had been trained to over time and again was glad to be the receptacle his Master turned to.

“Slave, you may kneel now before me. I want to see your arse and the results of my pleasure.”

The slave knelt again on hands and knees and felt his Master press his head down to the floor, pushing his rump higer. He could feel the new stream of semen flowing over that which had  dried from before.

“Yes, you are beautiful and you are mine and no one is going to change that.

“Tonight you will sleep like this, here beside my bed where I can turn to you as I wish. I will not let you be away from me.”

“Thank you Master.” The slave prepared to kneel in this position as long as his Master required. He adjusted himself slightly to ensure his limbs did not become numb. As the lights went off he started to sleep in this most unusual position.

Twice during the night his Master reached for him and he was there immediately. The first time his Master felt for his rump and stroked it and then also stroked his own penis, coming again less violently. The second time the slave woke to find himself being beckoned into the bed with his Master and required to lick, nip and suck his way along his Beloved Master’s body. His Master did not become erect, there was no true arousal this time, but his Master was much more relaxed and seemed content to receive what his slave provided. This time the slave sank down beside his Master and slept til morning.

During breakfast, his Master received a video call from his secretary. “Sir, the Supervisor insists she will be having dinner with you this evening. Do you want any other staff member to join you?”

“No, I will handle her on my own.”

“Very good sir. Sir, you know her reputation with slaves, don’t you?”

“Yes, I know. I will be careful to keep her occupied and away from my slave.”

“Very good sir.”

"Oh, and I will be in the office in about 20 minutes."

He made a call himself. "Doctor, I have to entertain that dreadful woman tonight."

"I will have the pills ready for you."

“Slave, we will have a guest for dinner and the evening and I want fresh flowers on the table. See to it.”

“Yes Master.”

Before his Master left, he took hold of his slave and used him roughly again, this time over the dining table. This was unusual, the slave had only experienced sex in the bedroom with a degree of gentleness until now.

His Master swept out his rising temper calmed again.

The slave was determined that this difficult woman, who ever she was, would find no fault in his Master because of his behaviour. So he made sure to clean the residence with even more care than usual. He polished the flatware that would be needed for the meal and ordered flowers from the kitchen dispenser. Then he ordered extra flowers to put in the study, and a third lot to go in the bedroom.

When his Master and his guest arrived that evening he was waiting to take his Master’s jacket. He hung it up then turned to the guest – and almost lost his equilibrium. Surely he knew this woman? But it did not matter. So he took her black fur jacket and hung that up also.

Then he knelt at his Master’s feet.

“Slave, drinks. Supervisor, what do you prefer?”

She started slightly from her stare at the slave. “Oh, whatever you are having will do thank you Jorge.”

The slave brought two measures of whisky with ice and served his Master’s guest first, glad to remember this courtesy from serving Braton. She took the glass from the tray and sipped slowly, watching him as he served his Master. 

During the meal the Supervisor asked his Master: “How long have you had your slave, Jorge?”

“Mmm? Oh about 2 years now I think. Why?”

“Oh, he reminds me of someone I used to know. Did you get him on Gondo?”

“Isn’t that the best place to purchase a Wild Caught slave?”

“Yes. You know, I think he is a slave I once bid on but lost – but I did not know it was to you.”

“Oh, I did not do the purchasing myself. Braton did that before he was promoted. Now that is something we should discuss – his replacement. I really need a very efficient computer expert…..”

The slave was interested to hear his Master named – that had never happened before as his Master was the head of the Base and called Sir by all his subordinates. Jorge. That was a nice name. Of course his Master had a nice name. He decided that Jorge was the best possible name available and of course it was his Master’s. He savoured the feel of it in his mind as he went about his duties during the meal.

However, he was disconcerted to notice that the Supervisor frequently watched him. He wondered if perhaps he was doing something that would be found to embarrass his Master, or place him in an awkward position but he could think of no reason this might occur. Well, his Master would tell him if he needed to know.

After cleaning up the table, eating the left over’s and washing the dishes, the slave found his Master and the guest in the study and knelt at his Master’s feet.

The Supervisor interrupted his Master – Jorge – “You know, I am sure I have seen this man before.”

“What man? Oh, you mean my slave Madame. I guess its possible, I told you he was Wild Caught. There are not many domestically bred slaves in this part of space. Why does he intrigue you so?”

“Oh I don’t know, I just do dislike being unable to solve a mystery.”

“Slave, do you know this lady.”

“Master, she does look familiar but I do not remember her.”

“You see Madame, you may have met but it cannot have been very important if he cannot remember the circumstances.”

“Yes, I see.  Well Jorge, about this replacement I think I know someone who would ideally fit the bill….”

The slave remained kneeling until his Master and the guest decided to retire for the night. He followed them into the bedroom. He was glad he had decided to place flowers there also without being told specifically to. His Master would be pleased.

“Slave, there is no need to attend us in the bathroom tonight.”

“Yes Master.”

He could hear them in the bathroom, washing each other’s bodies. He could smell the soap. He could see a glimpse of them in the mirror. Two bodies entwining in the stream of water, hands all over each other, hands exploring each other’s intimate places. Oh, if only he could be touching his Master.

When they came out of the bathroom he moved to clean the shower stall and used the facilities as always. He noticed a cap removed from a bottle of pills so he placed it in the cabinet after preparing his body for his Master as always then went back to the bedroom.

He knelt at the corner of the bed as he had done when Braton visited, wondering if his services would be required again tonight. But apparently not. His Master’s penis was already well erect and he and the Supervisor were trading kisses and licks and nips with apparent abandon. The slave knelt there quietly in case he was needed.

“Jorge, do you really need your slave to be there now?”

“What? Oh. Well does he make you uncomfortable? I can send him to bed if you prefer.”

“No, it doesn’t matter. But I don’t think we will be needing him tonight.”

They returned to their lovemaking. This time, the Supervisor seemed to be directing the progress, requiring his Master to lick here, stroke there. The slave paid close attention in case there were any things his Master might like done to him in the future.

“No, really Jorge. He is distracting me too much.”

“Very well, go to bed slave.”

The slave retreated to his bed in the corner and settled to sleep. He could hear his Master’s groans of pleasure and the answering noises from the Supervisor. He wondered if his Master had required a pill to be able to take part in sex with this woman. His Master had not had sex with a woman that the slave knew of and he was aware that some men did not like to. Maybe that was why his Master had been so angry last night?

Well, he was sure his Master would be able to do anything asked of him. His Beloved Master was capable of anything at all, and how could anyone help but love him in return? He went to sleep with the background of sex in his ears and his nostrils and his dreams were disturbed.

In the morning the slave served breakfast to his Master and the guest who kept her hand possessively on his Master for most of the time. Finally his Master left the bed and began to get ready for his days occupation.

“Jorge, may I borrow your slave today?”

“What for Madame? We have several servo bots available.”

“Oh, nothing special. I just want someone to fetch and carry for me.”

“A servo bot will be made available immediately.”

No more was said and the slave was rather relieved as he was tired of finding her watching him so closely. He had become used to being mostly ignored except when his services were required and such diligent attention was somehow unnerving.

That evening when his Master returned things played out as usual: the slave served the meal, bathed his Master and provided sex. This time he was allowed to provide in the usual way – on his back with his knees lifted. As his Master reached orgasm, so did the slave joyfully, back in his place as provider for his Master’s pleasure. He was allowed to sleep in the bed again, safe in his Master’s arms, where he most wanted to be.

*********************************

When his Master was away occupied by his great and important work, the slave considered some of the things he had learnt over the last few weeks. His  Beloved Master’s name was Jorge. When he was feeling very brave he said it out loud. “Jorge.” It was breathtaking. He knew he would never be able to say it in his Master’s presence, he could not imagine having the courage to do so. But he savoured it over and over. His Master’s name was Jorge.

Also, he now knew he had been the possession of his Master for more than 2 years. He was a little surprised as it felt as if it had been forever since he first learnt to serve his Beloved Master. He found it hard to remember a time when he had not been the tool of his Master, his to use as he wished. But he knew it was true. He had been Wild Caught. It must be true, his Master had said so. He started to worry out memories of the time before. But he did so warily and hesitantly as somehow it felt disloyal to even consider a time without his Beloved Master.

That evening as his Master indicated he was ready to take sex from his slave, the slave felt courageous enough to volunteer a thought.

“Master, I love you.”

“Yes slave I know you do. Now suck me.”

The slave bent happily to his task, giving his Master’s penis even more attention than he thought possible. His Master’s penis was a great size. Surely it was the most beautiful penis in the whole of inhabited space.  And it was a great honour to take it into his body and volunteer his tongue to its pleasure. Also his Master’s testicles were lovely to behold. The hair must be the perfect amount any man could need, the smell was delightful and the taste exquisite. He lost himself to the sensations of having his face in his Master’s genitals. His own arousal became hard to ignore, but it was not important compared to his Master’s needs.

He had of course prepared his body carefully for his Master’s use. Tonight, his Master sat on the bed and held his slave in his lap. His penis entered his slave as deeply as the slave could ever remember and his Master guided him to rise and fall, rise and fall harder and faster and harder and faster while his Master lowered his reserve to hold his slave’s cock in his hand and stroke it firmly in time to the rhythm. The slave was never more excited, never more fulfilled than he was tonight with his Master’s demonstration of his value. He came exquisitely and completely with his Master’s orgasm sounding beside him. This was true contentment. His Master had need of him and he was able to provide and provide well.

*****************************************

Life continued as before with little change. The slave served his Master’s needs and in between he waited quietly to be needed again. He believed he had never been more content. Whenever he was allowed to provide sex to his Master he was overjoyed. Twice he had to watch his Master receive sex from another officer and this saddened him although he was pleased his Master was pleasured. And still his Master never allowed anyone else to either receive intimate service from his slave or to punish him.

Really, the slave did not need punishing – it had been a very long time since such steps were necessary. The slave was happy to be obedient and available. Occasionally he asked what his Master wanted him to do but for the most part he knew as he had been most thoroughly trained. One night his Master returned after an evening out rather happy and possibly a little drunk. 

“Slave I want to celebrate. Today is my Name Day. My colleagues have given me a little party and now I want a private one just with you.”

The slave was amazed and delighted. Never before had his Master volunteered such personal information and to know that he could help his Master celebrate seemed an impossible happiness.

“Yes Master. Do you wish to attend the Bath House?”

“No slave, although that would be pleasant I have something rather different in mind. Strip.”

The slave took off his garment and again kneeled awaiting his Master’s pleasure. His Master came back from the cupboard with the wrapped box and opened it revealing yet more rewards. He took out a gold metal ring and a soft leather paddle.

“Slave, we are going to have fun just you and me tonight. First, get me a drink.”

The slave brought his Master a glass of whisky with ice and eyed the implements his Master had laid out on the bed.

“Slave, this is a cockring. Have you ever seen one before?”

“No Master, what is it for?”

“It is to assist me to hold an erection and fuck you for a very long time, the release is exquisite and I feel I owe myself this as a special birthday gift. You will help me prepare to use it and then to put it on. It has a hinge like your collar.

“This is a paddle. With it I can soften that rump of yours and bring it to a glorious red. It should look well against your pallor. Now, over the stool with you.”

The slave placed himself over the stool his Master sometimes used for his feet when reading in his chair. The Master fastened a chain from each manacle to the legs of the stool and stood back. He added a pair or matching shackles and chained the slave's ankles to the other legs of the stool.

“Yes, beautiful. You are possibley the most beautiful of all my possessions slave. I almost want to show you off. Well, maybe some pictures would do.

“I am going to use this paddle on you and you are going to enjoy it very much. Do you understand? I want you to remain quiet for as long as possible. The longer you are quiet, the happier I will be.”

“Yes Master, thank you Master” the slave said hesitantly. He had only ever been hit in anger before and the idea of being paddled did not seem particularly enjoyable. But if this is what his Beloved Master wanted, he would strive to provide it.

The Master flexed the paddle and brought it down on his slave’s arse. The slave jumped but remained quiet. The second stroke hit the other side of his buttocks. This time he managed not to jump. The strokes continued to be placed in a different position time after time. Eventually he could hold it in no longer and cried out as his Master hit him.

“There slave, good slave. You have done well. Your arse is now a beautiful red and hot to touch. The contrast with your pale skin is very lovely.”

“Thank you Master” the slave managed to croak.

He was released from the chains and stood upright, a little stiffly. He saw that his Master was already greatly aroused. Under his direction the slave placed the cockring around his Master’s penis, making sure not to pinch the tender skin in the hinge or the clasp. His Master allowed him to stroke his penis after attaching the ring.

Then his Master ordered him to kneel and suck him. His Master sat on the bed and enjoyed this for quite some time, certainly longer than he usually did when with his slave. The slave stroked his Master’s thighs and groin while suckling enthusiastically at his penis.

Eventually his Master directed him to lean over the bed and took him from behind. The cockring allowed his Master to fuck him for a very long time indeed. It felt like it might go on forever. He could hear his Master’s breathing becoming more and more ragged. He could feel his Master’s testicles beating against his thighs and his groin rub against his reddened arse as his Master’s penis tried to go deeper and deeper into his body.

Finally, his Master released the cockring and after two more deep thrusts came with a roar and a cry and a whoosh of breath. The resulting orgasm went on and on, slowing into a gentle hush. His Master fell against his slave and breathed luxuriantly.

“Ah slave, you are so good. So beautiful. So obedient. And all mine. I will never, never let anyone touch you in this way. You will always be mine. If anyone tries I will kill him.”

“Yes Master, thank you Master. I am yours Master, only yours. I will never do this with any one else in all my life Master. I am yours, only yours, forever yours.”

The slave had also orgasmed into the bed while his Master used him, but he was not chastised for this. It was his Master’s Name Day and it was fitting that his Master’s gift to himself should also know pleasure.


	2. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorge discusses slave training in greater detail.

It seemed the slave's Master – Jorge, was a good trainer in many areas of the Empire's defence forces. Several members of his staff were promoted and each time his Master invited the officer to his suite to learn about slave owning. It was becoming more and more expected in the Service that a senior officer would own a personal slave, and many of the younger members had not been exposed to slave culture in the past.

"So, is there anything else you want to understand, Merna?" his Master asked the most recently promoted officer during her visit to his residence.

"Sir, what can you tell me about the slave breeders? There are no farms in my part of space and I have only seen them briefly on official visits now the Empire has expanded."

"Certainly, the planet I am from has had slaves for generations. The senior branch of my family is wealthy enough to own several and have investments in the Breeding Industry. I spent my vacations on a local Farm during school to earn some pocket money and learn about the business. I seriously thought about going into it professionally.  It is not a cheap place to purchase from, you understand, not if you want a quality slave. Sometimes the failures are sold off more cheaply but be wary if you are ever offered one.

"Slaves have mothers, just like you and me, but their fathers are another thing. Some farms have a studbook with males on hand, others use artificial insemination. A really well proven sire will be harvested for his genes and these are preserved for generations. But that is very rare.

"Experimental breeders buy in the testes of slaves that have been castrated or disposed of and use the gametes. I understand they are trying to produce several lines of slaves, including those who are suitable for the armed forces. Very aggressive, but very loyal. That sort of thing. They don't bother breeding just for looks – that has been proven to be a mistake. Intelligence is important also."

"Sir, that is all a little more technical than I was aiming at. I really wanted to know more about the differences between Domestically bred and Wild Caught for someone like myself who is new to the whole thing."

"Mmmm. Domestically bred will be well mannered, obedient and trained to perform basic services. Do you prefer male or female? Are you intending to include sexual services? I do recommend it in a new Base Commander. It helps keep you acceptably separated from the other ranks while attending to the stresses we all work under, a great recreation device. That is why the Empire is now including slave options for senior staff. Much better for the morale of the base. Sex with colleagues is not exactly frowned on, it is just acknowledged there are sometimes better options."

"Sounds reasonable. I guess I would like access to sex whenever I need to relax. And I really prefer male partners. So a male slave would be suitable."

"Yes, I thought as much. So Domestically bred might be best. He will have been well trained in basic sex services for any Master, and you can then teach him whatever you prefer. As you know, my preference really is male, although I sometimes share sex with women. So tonight, would you like to see how my slave meets my needs, or would you like to have sex with me yourself?"

She seemed a little startled at the choices. "Um. Can we manage both? I am curious but I would like to finish my tour here saying I had spent a sexual evening with you sir. It seems an appropriate farewell."

"Excellent choice. 

"Slave, you may bathe us both tonight."

"Thank you Master." This was the first time the slave had spoken during this conversation as it was the first time he had been addressed. He wondered what his duties would be tonight. So far he had never serviced one of his Master's overnight guests, but these had been all been male except for the Supervisor, and she was his Master's superior. He was not at all sure he could please a woman.

In the bathroom the slave stood back until told to cleanse his Master's guest. It had been a very long time since he had touched a woman's body, he could barely remember the time before he belonged to Jorge, but he knew that in that time he had never exchanged sex with a man. His memories did not really help, so he washed her as if she was any other guest, with a slightly different body build.

Then he washed his Master while she watched. This was much more comfortable as he knew exactly what his Master liked.

After drying the two and quickly towelling himself, the slave completed his ritual by preparing his body's entrance for his Master's use, while his actions were discussed. His Master also took one of the pills from his reserve stock, this time openly as his guest knew his preferences and was under no illusions. She understood that his willingness to do so was an honour to her.

The slave knelt at the foot of the bed as before. His Master used this as an opportunity to show his skills to Merna. "As you can see, he needs no instruction. He is doing what he knows I require. Ritual and consistency do make a difference to a slave's obedience. They are unsettled by too much change. But a well grounded slave who trusts his Master will be ready for anything he is asked. You don't want them to have too much initiative, but neither do you want none.

"Slave, suck me."

The slave obeyed willingly. Truly it was one of his favourite duties and he always enjoyed being needed. It was different to be observed so closely by his Master's guest, but he had become expert at turning such things off in his mind so he was not distracted. At least her gaze was clinical rather than the hostile looks he had received from some.

His Master pulled away with a light pat to his slave's head. "Reward is also useful. I have found reward for good work gets much better results than punishment ever does."

The Master showed Merna his artwork. "As you can see, I quite enjoy admiring forms of bondage in my private life. My slave enables me to reproduce some of what you can see here. No contracts, no safe words, just what I like. Actually, I like the look most. I am not really into pain, though that can be fun sometimes. I limit myself there as too much indulgence is never good for maintaining self discipline. Would you like to see my slave bound?"

"I noticed his collar. Do you use other restraints as well?"

"Yes. The collar is for show really, and the slave likes it. I needed to remove it once when he had to see the Doctor, and he was really unhappy until I put it back. It is a calming piece – it lets him know my ownership is permanent. I have promised myself I will never get rid of him. He is the first slave I ever trained for myself and I am a little sentimental, I guess."

At a gesture, the slave retrieved the manacles and shackles from their box in the cupboard. His Master put them on him while still talking to his guest. "You see these are also gold and match the collar. I had them custom made as a gift to myself. I only use them on special occasions – tonight is one of those. Which picture would you like to see in the flest?"

He chained the slave in the chosen pose, wrists to ankles and produced the paddle he kept especially. He demonstrated the use of the paddle and the slave strived to keep quiet for even longer than usual to please his Master and impress the guest with his Master's skill. Yes, longer.

"Master" he finally cried.

"Good slave, you have done well tonight." His Master seemed to have forgotten his guest was even present. He stood back to admire his slave's arse, well reddened against a pale skin.

Jorge was fully aroused now, and he reached again for his slave. A slight noise reminded him of his guest, so he released the chains and allowed his slave to resume kneeling and turned back to the bed.

"Well Merna, that's just a little of how I use my slave. So now, how about I share this with you?" He gestured to his erection, hard and strong.

She smiled and beckoned. The slave stayed quiet while they had sex. The pill allowed his Master's erection no matter his partner, but the skill was all his. The slave had mixed emotions. He knew that he had helped his Master demonstrate the uses of a slave, but he was sorry not to be the partner in the bed tonight. However he was yet to be startled again.

"Slave come here."

His Master turned from Merna, his erection still rampant. "You don't mind I hope my dear?"

"Mmmmm Not at all. You were wonderful. Now enjoy yourself as well." She purred contentedly.

He positioned the slave with wrists to ankles again and took him leisurely. Slowly thrusting in and out, relishing the feeling of the tightly muscled anus and slick, smooth rectum which had been waiting exclusively for him. He had quite enjoyed sexing Merna, but this was his preference and this was his due. He sped up, leaning back so he could admire his slave's still reddened arse and his own penis moving in and out below it. Yes, this was what he most liked. This, this, this... and he came.

The slave had not been given permission to relieve his own erection, which had built considerably each time his Master had touched him. He was not concerned or disappointed, to be allowed the privilege of coming for his Master was a treat he did not receive always.

Now his Master stood back and signalled his slave to rise also.

"Merna, I see you like to watch?"

"Oh yes, that is always fun."

"Slave, bring yourself off."

Another thing he had never been told to do. But the slave put his mind to it and placed his hands on his cock. "One hand only slave we want to be able to see it. Mm turn a little. Yes, that is better and lean your head back. Put your other hand on your hip. Yes, like that vid I showed you last week."

The slave did so, working his cock slowly at first, then faster and harder as his Master encouraged him. Finally he came with a great sigh. He had not been told to make a noise so he kept it to a minimum.

"You see my dear, is that not better than any commercial vid you ever saw? You can vary it as much as you want, noise, action whatever. And when you have your own slave you can replay it to your heart's content whenever you want. No equipment necessary. I also tape my sessions and like to review them occasionally. Good for taking with you if you have to go off base and can't pack everything you'd like."

The slave was sent to bed and the Master curled up with his guest for a satisfying post-coital slumber.

In the morning after breakfast and ablutions, the conversation continued. It was a rest day for Jorge and Merna so they had plenty of time, and instead of catching up on extra work Jorge gave Merna's needs special consideration.

"So Merna, what do you think of my slave now? Have you learnt anything?"

"Yes sir, he is a wonderful slave, so obedient and well mannered. It's hard to believe he was Wild Caught as you say. Is training a fresh slave really that difficult?"

"Yes Merna, it tends to be. You weren't on this base when we first arrived so you did not see what I had to go through. I did not want to break him – that implies damage. I wanted to tame him. And I had insisted on a slave that had not had much handling – I wanted him fresh.

"Did you know I had helped train some of the first slaves ever used by officers in this part of space? When I joined the Empire's forces they were little known, and the first few acquired for the officers were pretty unsuccessful, led to a lot of waste. But I was known to come from a slave owning culture, so I was asked to help out. I learnt a lot, had a bit of fun and made my own discoveries about what does and does not work.

"Drugs help in the initial stages of training a Wild Caught of course, but the clever trainer does not need much of those. Just to get the process, the imprinting if you like, started. A mild sedative and a pheromone sensitizer, but once you give it make sure he imprints on you, not just anyone.

"He was a bit unruly to begin with. My slave received his first dose of my preferred training drug after I received him, I don't trust those slavers at all where their merchandise is concerned. He had a whiff more after he had spent the first period in the punishment cell, and his final dose the second time I was obliged to use the cell. Too much and too often would take the edge off his intelligence. He has been little problem since then. I doubt he even remembers a time before he was mine.

"One thought, you might want to have your slave sterilised if you are going to use him for sex, or at least keep up with your own antipregnancy vaccinations. Producing a child while on duty is a nuisance. 

"Yes, no one really cares about their parentage these days, we are past that thank goodness, but the pregnancy itself can be distracting from a career. And you know the Empire prefers to keep the offspring of its officers, they are not fond of abortion. You can arrange for any child to be cared for by the State as your right, but there is still pregnancy. Of course at your promotion level it is unlikely you will be expected to see action again, but still we have all been taught about hormonal changes and so on. And the child remains yours, the father has no rights if he is not free."

"How likely is it for a slave to become free?"

"Totally unlikely. Not only is it impossible for a well-trained slave to run away, his conditioning makes it impossible for him to live without complete order. When we take on a slave it has to be for life. He relies on us for his life and comfort, for his very breathing. So be aware. And contingency plans should be made from the time the slave comes into your possession."

"What do you mean 'contingency plans'?"

"Merna, a soldier's life is never a safe one even in times of peace, you know that. I am sure you have been taught to update your will regularly. Once you own a slave you need to include him in it. If you don't specify clearly what is to be done with your possessions after you die they become the property of the state to be used or sold as needed. This probably means the mines for any slave not slated for disposal. It's hard not to become sentimental about them, they tend to be endearing, so you need to think about this rationally."

The Master put out his hand to where his slave was kneeling patiently and ruffled his hair. "I really don't like the idea of this slave who I took Wild Caught, fresh and trained so carefully being used by anyone else. So my contingency plans include a quick death for him. It is kinder in the long run, you just don't know what might happen to them otherwise.

"I did not bother castrating him, his temperament did not require it and nor did I sterilise him as I am hardly going to get pregnant. So I might yet change my mind about his future. But today, no, if I die he dies."

"That seems a little harsh to sentence a man who has only done his duty."

"Possibly you see it that way, but remember he is not really a 'man' anymore. Slave, do you want to belong to another master?"

"Master! No Master. Please do not get rid of me."

The slave had begun to tremble and looked very distressed.

"Master you promised me that no one would ever touch me the way you do, use me the way you do or punish me the way you do. You promised yourself on your Name Day."

He was crying now, silent tears flowing down his face.

"There there slave, I will not get rid of you. You are mine and you always will be mine."

The Master stroked his slave's hair again, who fell at his Master's feet and kissed the embroidered slippers he was wearing, sobbing again and again. "Thank you Master, thank you. I am yours and I will always be yours Master. Thank you."

"You see Merna, even thinking about belonging to someone else distresses him. How could I do that to him if I was not even here to explain it? So a quick, painless death for him."

"Yes I see. Do you ever think that perhaps he is too attached to you?"

"Too attached? It is never possible for a slave to be 'too attached', however it is dangerous for a Master to become too reliant on any slave. But enough of this depressing talk. Let's have a look what is being offered on Grondo. If you do decide on Wild Caught I can come with you to evaluate."

The slave's sobbing had eased and he was instructed to go wash his face and bring them some hot drinks.

"You see, his attachment is partly the result of my training drug. It includes that sensitiser to make the slave especially attuned to his Master's pheromones. You do have to be careful in its use though, you don't want him getting attached to just anyone."

"What happens to rejected slaves?"

"Well extreme cases are disposed of, their body parts used experimentally. But if the problem is not too bad they may be sent to the mines, factories or if the genetic makeup is right they get sent to the breeding farms. But that is a restricted area and the procurers are very careful what they buy in. I know that on some farms stud males whose behaviour is problematic but genes are important for the future warrior lines are kept isolated in general and milked for their semen. An easy process using a surrogate partner, or artificially if really necessary. And testes may be harvested from those headed to the mines. They are not going to need them, after all.

"I am talking about the males of course. The difficult females may be permanently sedated and kept as incubators, but the sedation means the offspring have to be hand reared or by surrogate as those females tend to be a bit stupid.

"When they are passed use, they are humanely euthanised. The rules are quite strict, we don't want to foster cruelty.

"This is why you need to choose carefully. Getting attached can happen all too quickly and if you have to dispose of a slave it can be very hurtful for a time. I know Braton soon gave up and resorted to servo bots.

"Now how about looking at the catalogue. As your new post does not start for another six weeks, you can bring your purchase here and I will help you get started."


	3. Unsettled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masters are not nice people at all. And a slave is not a Person.

Grondo, a nasty little planet in the back end of inhabited space, but it served an important purpose. It had a history of handling goods on the wrong side of legal, including slaves. Now that the Empire had decided to embrace at least a portion of slave owning, this business was gaining respectability, but only just.

Jorge and Merna strolled along the public areas of the slave pens and gazed at the human merchandise available. The pens seemed clean and tidy, with a modicum of comfort for the inmates corralled there. The slaves were clean and neat, dressed in plain, serviceable tunics for the most part.

They were joined by one of the factors. "Sir, Madame, how can I help you today?"

He did not need patter as few came to visit this market unless they were pretty sure what they wanted.

"Hello, I am Based Commander Jorge and this is Merna who has been recently promoted to Base Sub-Commander and is looking for her first slave."

"Yes, certainly. I have a variety of slaves suitable for a military base. Now that the Empire has at last understood the value of allowing Officers to own slaves business in that area is expanding. What were you looking for in particular?"

"I need a Wild Caught slave, male, fairly young, unused since and undamaged. My promotion bonus allows me to be fairly choosey. I looked at your catalogue and I have picked three I would like to look at more closely."

"Yes, certainly. Come this way. They are all penned close together, we try to keep our merchandise sorted by type so they are easy to see and compare. 

"Are you after any particular skills? We had one come in just a few days ago who has experience in computer science, and another had been trained as a medic. We also have a troupe of performers who we are quite prepared to separate. Good to have as a group, but no one seems to have the money these days for such a purchase."

"No thank you, I just want a personal body slave to keep my house nice and sex me when I need to relax."

"Yes, certainly. Here we are, pens B, G and L. You can see they are in quite good health, all between the ages of 25 – 35 standard years. There are small differences in height and colouring. Which would you like to see more closely first?"

"Oh, pen B will be a good place to start..."

"Yes, certainly. I have the keys. Do you require privacy?"

"Not yet, just show them off here to start."

The slaves were made to stand and strip individually, then to pose while Merna inspected each. She paid attention to their hair, teeth and of course their genitals.

"Sub Commander, they each come with a guarantee of health."

"I'm sure they do. But it would be remiss of me not to inspect for myself."

"Yes, certainly. Do you want to take any of them into the private rooms? Our facilities includ a try-before-you-buy option. Full equipment available."

"Thank you, this is fine."

After inspecting each of the possible purchases, the two officers joined the factor in his office to discuss terms and make a final choice. He showed them the files of each slave, including health report and photos. Merna deferred to Jorge's greater experience. The factor recognised his expertise and became all professional with even less patter than he had been using earlier.

"First, I want to know a little of your general history. Where do you source your Wild Caught slaves?"

"We patrol beyond the Empire's boundaries sir. We pick up those who have been shipwrecked, bring them medical assistance and then decide their futures. We also target raiders. We have the Emperor's Own Seal you know to validate all our documents. The auditors come regularly to check. We do get a small supply of Domestics from one of the better Breeders on a regular basis if you want to see them also.

"Once we have a catch, we check their antecedents. Any who can prove Empire citizenship we repatriate freely, but our hunting grounds don't produce many of them. The Empire is starting to send us local renegades as well. Those we keep are checked by our medical staff for general health, overall immunity status and more. Damage or illness is repaired and they then are prepared for sale."

"And what does this preparation include?"

"Basic manners. Not to bite prospective buyers. How to display properly, things like that. We give them three weeks to acclimatise. If they do not settle down we transfer them to our Mining Procurement department.

"Of course, special orders are handled differently. Some people want their new slave fully docile and ready to go and we can produce that if you want. We can also provide basic and advanced sex training. You name it, we can get it for you. We even get the occasional matched pair, but they are of course expensive."

"Basic manners is fine thank you. And I don't need him sex trained, Sub Commander will handle that herself."

"Yes, certainly. If you want we do have some history, names and so on."

"No, we don't want to know, it might contaminate the imprinting process."

"Yes certainly, I see you really do know what you are talking about. I did hear the Empire had a Slave Trainer on the books. I did not know it was you."

"I am not a Slave Trainer as such, I just have more experience than most Empire soldiers. "

"Yes, certainly, I see sir. Well, have you made up your mind yet? Any of them are good value and will be ready to leave as soon as you have signed the papers."

Merna looked at Jorge and signed. A choice had been made.

********************************

The slave was led to the shuttle by two of the factor's handlers, manacled and chained. He seemed docile enough, apparently having been lightly stunned. A control collar was locked around his neck and he was placed in a holding cabin for the trip back to the Base.

Jorge gave Merna a capsule of the training drug and told her to break it as she opened the door to the cabin ready to lead the slave out. He would have recovered from the stun by now and might be a little difficult to handle.

"You should inspect him now. Here is the remote activator for the control collar in case you need it. Be prepared to use it now, and you may not need to do much later. Any transgression from your rules, even if you have not told him them yet, and you shock him. Do you understand? It is tempting to avoid using it, imagining your slave in pain, but remember it is kinder to get this over with now than have to start using it later. Yes, I have emphasised this. It's important. You need to take a firm stance. I expect that is where Braton failed with his attempts.

"Make him display himself openly so you can inspect what you have purchased. Make him strip. Make him kneel. Make him call you Master. Make him answer your questions. Do all this now right from the start while the drug is fresh in his nostrils. He will begin to imprint on you. I will watch from the control room in case anything goes wrong, but I doubt it will.

"Once he is responding to your will, take him to your cabin and his training can continue. Let him use the toilet, give him a meal and let him sleep at the foot of your bed. Tomorrow the next phase can begin."

Merna took the collar control and the capsule and headed purposefully to the holding cabin. She had to do this right, she needed this and she valued the Commander's good opinion of her.

She checked the viewport, opened the door while breaking the capsule and spoke to her chosen slave.

"Slave, come here."

He looked at her with interest and walked to stand in front of her at the door.

"Well done slave, take off your tunic."

He did so. "Hands by your side." 

That did not seem to bother him at all, in fact he looked quite proud of his body, which did have a pleasing aspect to it. He was a light tan all over, curly blond hair and light blue eyes. He was nearly the same height as Merna, who topped the average for the Empire's female soldiers. Although his body hair was as fair as that on his head it was thick across his chest and abdomen and down to his groin, continuing down his legs. He was well muscled with no scars and little extra fat. He reminded her of a character from old folklore stories from Earth about barbarian warriors.

"Now slave, kneel."

He looked at her, at the control in her hand and gracefully dropped to his knees. Compliance did not trouble him and he still held his head up proudly.

"Do you know who I am slave?"

"No."

"No, Master. Answer me properly."

"No, Master."

"I am your Master, you are my slave. I have bought you and you are mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Well done slave. Follow me."

********************************* 

Today Base Sub Commander Merna and her superior were again discussing work after office hours in his quarters. 

"I really don't know what to think of this. I mean, I know they find my experiences useful, but this?" 

"Jorge, you are the best choice you know. I mean, look at what I have been able to do with my slave in just five weeks, and all because of your teaching. The Empire is determined to incorporate slaves in all Officer Bonuses now, and they don't want problems down the line. So I am not at all surprised they have posted these orders." 

"What surprises me more is that they have decided to setup the new Training Centre on this Base. I mean, I know there is plenty of room for expansion and I know this is not the busiest quadrant, but still. It's a lot of infrastructure." 

"Have they sent any plans out yet?" 

"Not yet. They are just waiting for my acceptance.  One thing you don't know, they asked me for an opinion on who should take my place as Base Commander. I recommended you." 

Silence. 

"Oh." 

"You have only been officially Base Sub Commander a short time, but I know you are quite capable. Poor old Engle just isn't up to leading. He is a good second though, and you will still have him." 

"Oh." 

"If you are not sure about still having me around I can quite understand it. It will be hard for me to step back, but I will be very busy with this new venture." 

"Oh. No, it's not that. I just had not considered such a possibility.  

"You know, I do like it here, and it would be good continuity for the soldiers to have someone they already know take over. Yes, I accept. Thank you." 

"And besides, Merna I have really enjoyed working with you in your training program. Having your success to show the new trainees will be valuable. Show them a bit of what can be done. 

"And I have also found I like these times we spend together – a lot. Would you like to have the evening here again? We can discuss it some more." 

"Thank you, but I have to let the slave stick to his routine, after all it is still only five weeks since I imprinted him." 

"Well, we are probably going to have to consider socialising slaves at times, so maybe we could experiment with how these two get on?" 

"True. OK. He is still wearing his control collar, so I can back him off if I need." 

Slave was unsure about this new slave he had to deal with. He knew that Base Sub Commander Merna had purchased a slave, she often spoke to his Master about the training schedule when they were relaxing after the working day as Jorge did not have time to dedicate to the subject when on duty. In fact, she came rather more often than any other officer had to date.  But this would be the first time she brought this slave to Jorge's residence. 

"Master." He ventured when she had left to get ready for dinner. 

"Yes slave." 

"What am I to call Base Sub Commander's slave?" 

"Ah, good point slave. I will ask her when she comes back. For now, set the table for the two of us and proceed from there." 

During dinner the subject was discussed. Each slave served his own Master and between courses knelt at their Master's feet. 

"Jorge, I hadn't really thought about it. What do you call your slave in private?" 

"Well, I normally just call him slave. Up til now it has never been a problem, as they were never both in the same room at once. Have you named yours?" 

"Well, yes, but only when we are private. I call him Bon, an old earth word for pretty because he is." 

"Fair enough. If I name my slave starting with A, we could set a precedent for any others transported to this base. If it's going ahead, there will probably be a few here at once and I suppose it is unlikely for them to know who is being addressed if we just call them all 'Slave'. I remember when I was a boy we kept a couple of Kaytuns, sort of a native feline thing, and when they had a litter there was a clamour to name them. 

"Ok, he will be  _Avow_ , as I acknowledge he is mine. I wonder if he will understand? I don't suppose it matters all that much, he has learnt before, he will learn again." 

"Slave, I have decided to give you a name. You are now Avow." 

"Thank you Master. What does this mean, Master?" 

"It means that when there is more than one slave in any place you will answer if someone says Avow. Do you understand?" 

"Yes Master." This was a strange idea. A name. He would think on it later. 

"Avow, Base Sub Commander's slave is named Bon. If you hear him addressed you are not to answer. Do you understand?" 

"Yes Master." 

"Well hopefully that solves that. Now, did you enjoy that wine? It came from the traders that dropped by last week to talk about safe routes..." 

After dinner, the two slaves cleared their own Master's dishes, eating the remains and washing the dishes. They did not say much to each other. Neither knew what to say except 'Where is the soap' and 'sorry for standing on your foot.' 

The Master's bathed together, the slaves were then instructed to also bathe. 

"Avow, I want you to show Bon how you prepare your body for me. Then you will both come here." 

Bon went ahead before Avow, apparently needing no lead.  

In the bedroom Jorge was showing Merna some of his more esoteric art work. 

"What do you think of this kind of thing? It makes a pretty tableau don't you think?" 

"Well, I suppose so. It could be very amusing to watch them try. But we only have two available tonight.  By the way, Bon told me he was used to having sex with a lot of different people before he became a slave. He was an entertainer of some type." 

"Well that sounds like a promising start.

"Avow, you will present your arse to Bon and he will fuck you." 

"Bon, you will do as Base Commander instructs. This could be very interesting to watch. Not as good as watching you at it I expect." 

"Please Master you told me you would never let anyone else do this to me." 

"Avow, Bon is not anyone, he is a slave, just like you. Just because you now have a name does not mean you are a person. It is just a way to identify you.  

"Begin, both of you." 

Avow knelt on the floor, presenting his arse to Bon, who reached out and stroked him, while he encouraged his own erection. 

"Just get on with it. And make it quick. 

"You know Merna, that is some good sized cock there. Does he give you what you hoped for?" 

"Pretty much, it was what I was looking for. He has a lot of skill and learned what I like very quickly. I'm very happy with my choice." 

Bon entered Avow. He started thrusting into Avow who wriggled uncomfortably under the unfamiliar body. Bon looked to his Master who nodded encouragingly and thrust faster. It was not long before he came. He slowed and then withdrew. He then turned and bowed to the Masters. 

"Not bad, not bad at all. I wonder why I never thought of that before." 

"Perhaps because you never saw two slaves together here before." 

"mmm." 

Jorge got out of bed and motioned Avow to resume his position. He inspected his slave who did not seem harmed in any way. 

"Avow, go have a cleanse and do it twice. It might look good going in, but it does not look so good coming out. 

"Merna, I am not sure I want to do that again. The thought of him having different semen in him is just unsettling. I suppose we could try it the other way around, if you did not mind?" 

"Sure, Bon has a pretty good mouth – why not use that? Doesn't bother me much. You know what it is like in the Academy... you get used to sharing." 

"Mmm true. 

"Avow, come here and let Bon suck you." 

"Yes Bon, go ahead." 

The two officers sat up against the head of the bed to watch. 

"Yes, much more like it. I could watch this one again and again. I never paid much attention to Avow's cock up til now, didn't use it much. But now I can appreciate it more." 

"Yes it is pretty good, neat and a nice colour. He is really rather cute when you put him next to Bon.  You know all those slaves we are going to have coming through? We could try a few out, for research you know." They both laughed. 

That night when the slave – Avow – went to bed he was much less settled than usual. 

 


	4. Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Facility is founded

Over the next few weeks Jorge and Merna spent more evenings together, and consequently Avow and Bon did as well.

The two commanders – now Base Commander Merna and Program Commander Jorge – discussed in detail the plans for the new facility. How many slaves it should house at any one time, what kind of accommodation should be provided for them. How many trainers would be needed. And more. It was decided that the Base itself could be used to house the Officers during their own training as the residential building could be expanded.

"And besides, it will help these officers to become accustomed to having people's personal slaves around. It will mean socialising our slaves more of course. But they seem to get on all right together so I don't suppose it will be more of a problem. And then the Officers can spend some of their training time acclimatising themselves to operating on duty with a slave and how to control them in public. We should probably talk to the designers about having a special Slave Uniform made up, just for those occasions."

"As long as they don't become too distracting for those soldiers without a slave allocation."

"I expect we can come up with some solution for that. Our soldiers do form pretty close bonds within their units, perhaps an Entertainment Suite, properly supplied, would be a worthwhile project?"

"Well that way we can certainly be sure the health of our troops is not compromised at all. We would maintain control over the Suite. And it is cheaper than employing a lot of therapists, who tend to be all caught up in theory anyway!"

The Specialist Officer Training Facility, as it would be called, would choose potential slaves, house them, and give them their initial training. The Officers ready to receive slave would come to the base and take part in the imprinting process, leaving with their new possessions after 2 weeks.

"I envisage adding a laboratory for that research on warrior types we talked about, after all we will have plenty of fresh samples coming through our gates all the time.

Jorge again visited Grondo to negotiate with the slavers and he invited Merna to come with him. "As we are going to be working closely together for some time albeit in different buildings, I would like to have your input on this whole venture. Your Bon is probably the greatest success I have had so far with imprinting a slave on another, and also I have seen his development.

"You will be meeting the Officers coming through, so the more you know about the Facility the better I think"

The same factor met them as before and they learned his name was also Grondo, being the head of the family who owned the planet and the slave business. He also had a female second in command with him for this negotiation.

"I intend to manage the entire training period myself. I am happy for you to do any medical checks and the initial vetting, but after that I want these slaves delivered to The Facility untouched. If you adhere to my rules you are assured of being our only provider of Wild Caught slaves.

"There will be a standard purchase price. The ratio of female to male is not very important, but I would prefer it to be as even as possible. I will refuse to accept underage slaves and I don't want to even be offered any. They will be following their masters into war zones and I don't want any difficulty with adolescents or what have you."

"Yes certainly. That sounds quite doable. But about that price...."

After the negotiations had been successfully concluded the officers were guests at a dinner and entertainment. The food was quite interesting, certainly different from what was generally available at the base, and was accompanied by good wines, which they both partook of sparingly.

"And now Commanders, for the evening's entertainment. I told you we had a troupe of performers come through at about the time of your last visit. Most of them did not sell quickly, so we kept them on and I think you will agree they are quite amusing in their ways."

A number of male and female slaves entered the room in exotic costumes of silk and sequins. They bowed to the guests and began. Juggling and acrobatics were the basis for the performance, however Jorge and Merna noticed that after each piece of theatre clothing items would be divested. So as distracting as the skills were of the jugglers, the acrobats and the contortionist the continual loss of clothing was even more titillating.

Eventually none of the performers were clothed at all, but the performance continued.  This time more body parts than hands, feet and head were used. Two of the slaves climbed to a pre-erected tightwire and proceeded to walk to the middle, where they then began to demonstrate quite vigorous sex, standing there on the wire. The balancing act made this even more interesting than would otherwise be the case, but it did spur them on to hurry and finish and return to the ground where they bowed again to the audience.

Another actor performed a rope dance while masturbating on the rope itself and on several knots tied into the rope. A couple performed oral sex on each other on a bed on the stage area, and were then joined by another couple, trading places quite frequently. Eventually all the performers were giving and taking equally. Their level of training was obvious as they all appeared to come as the music wound down, both in and out of a partner's body.

"Well, that was pretty intense, don't you think so Merna?"

"Mmmm? Oh, yes."

"Our facilities are able to take 8 slaves immediately. Would four of those be available, do you think Grondo? They would be a good start to our Entertainment Suite, and may be able to pass some of their skills on to selected stock."

"Yes, certainly. I was hoping you might like a couple of them. Did any stand out to you especially?"

"Merna, what did you think?"

"Mmm? Oh the couple from the tightwire certainly, and perhaps the two jugglers? I did not know you could balance things quite like that..."

"Yes certainly, however it seems a shame to break up a set, so how about we at Grondo add the other three for free? Just as a little gift celebrating our new long term business relationship. As it happens you already have the one who made up the eighth."

It was agreed.

That night the 2 Officers took advantage of Grondo's guest quarters. As they had travelled without their slaves they took advantage of the complimentary pair offered for their use that night.

Jorge and Merna certainly believed in the principle of sampling the product. They had opted to share a room again, and happily watched each other sex their allotted slave. Then they returned to a shared favourite: Watching the slaves fuck together. It almost felt like a home away from home.

"I can see myself quite getting to like this job you know Merna, and to think I was reluctant at first. This is just what the Empire needs to keep its troops at the peak of health."

"Mmmm." 

 


	5. Going Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorge consults his Head of Department

It was not long before the first batch of eight new slaves arrived including the seven entertainers. They were settled into their secure cells, separately to begin with, although it was expected the Troupe would move to their more permanent quarters shortly. 

They were each taken to the resident medic who inspected them and passed them as suitable. It had been decided that there was no need to keep any of these initial slaves as potential breeding stock, so they were all sterilised and the females had their uteruses regressed, nothing left to distract them from serving their new masters. Of course a gonad from each was removed for scientific research. This was expected to be a standard procedure and with such a constant inflow of fresh material Jorge intended to set up the Facility's own laboratory and one day a specialised breeding pen. He planned to remove the Empire's dependence on Grondo just as soon as possible. 

Program Director Jorge had a special interest in the laboratory. While he doubted that anything would replace the Empire's practice of Choosing firstborn from their most loyal families, he was fascinated by the idea of producing a strain of warrior slaves, fanatically loyal to the Empire and totally aggressive towards outsiders. These would make excellent basic troops, and the Chosen could become the Officers and Leaders they were meant to be. 

So he discussed this prospect with the Department Head of Forces Research, during visit back to Empire Central. 

"Sir, I know that historically experiments have been made to produce an enhanced warrior caste, and I would like access to the records so that I can do a document browse of the summaries. Then I will be able to understand the discussions our scientists will bring me. I do like to at least give the appearance of understanding people from other disciplines." 

"Yes Jorge, that seems totally reasonable, I will arrange it at once. Your suggestions and messages about these issues are a large part of why you were selected for this new Facility, not just your experience in handling slaves. As you know we here at Empire Central are always glad to encourage our Chosen members to expand their knowledge and expertise once their initial Academy training is over. Not all Cadets are suited to the physical side of the military of course, but your rise through the ranks has been closely followed by your Observer and your aptitude ratings passed on accordingly. 

"As one of the first Chosen from your planet, we are very happy to reinforce that the Empire of Enlightenment's policies work well, even for the newer citizens. 

"You have been in the military for 9 years now, have you given much thought to your own progeny? Of course there is no great rush, but it always an entertaining source of conversation." 

"Its funny you should mention it sir. I am not very compatible with most of the women I have met, sexually they are usually a bit boring to tell the truth, so I was just going to let it be random with my Genetic Counsellor's choices dictating the path. 

"But lately I have been working very closely with Base Commander Merna, and she is the standout to me. I admire her a lot, her loyalty to the Empire of course and her dedication to her role. She adjusted very quickly when she took over from me, and although she asked a few questions to begin with she has mostly made that job her own in a very short time. The Base is flourishing under her command and I could not be happier with the result. 

"She has also been helping me with planning the Facility. As she will be working in the next complex and the Officers in training will be staying in the Base's residential quarters it seemed to make sense. So we are spending a lot of time together. I am thinking of using her as seondary genetic provider for at least half my children, she has qualities I would like to see reproduced." 

"Well she does sound like a good choice. I'm just refreshing my knowledge from her files. Yes, good one there. She also sounds like a fun companion. But don't get too involved, it is a risk when you work so closely with someone and lose that Unit perspetive." 

"Yes I know the dangers. That is why I believe the slave program for the higher ranks is so important. It helps to reduce the chances of isolationism or becoming enamoured with a fellow officer, if one can think such a disgusting thing. Much healthier to have an outlet for those needs that does not require emotional attention." 

"Yes, that is the belief of the Empire as well, which is why we have been following your progress so carefully. And I hear you procured an Entertainment Troupe. What a splendid idea. I must visit and see how it works." 

"Yes sir, that was a piece of luck really. Merna had chosen one of the troupe for her own use, and when the rest did not sell we were given the opportunity to purchase the whole group. Well worth it. And it has allowed us to set up our Entertainment Suite quite quickly, giving our local troops a taste of what they have to look forward to when they become officers themselves. Very popular, booked out most of the time. I have had to enforce the working hours for those slaves or they will need to be replaced too soon, and that quality is not easy to get. But we will keep our eyes open for suitable stock." 

"Mmm I will schedule a visit as soon as I can find a clear spot in my calendar. Meanwhile, would you care to spend the evening with me?" 

"Sir, I would be honoured." 

No slaves had made it here to the Department Head as yet, but they were well served by an autobot for their dinner. After coffee and chat, they headed for the bedroom. 

The Department Head was approaching his retirement years, however the physical therapy that the Chosen pursued their entire lives plus the most up to date medical treatments meant that his body was still trim and strong. He was a little taller than Jorge and he obviously liked to take charge during sex. Jorge treated this like a holiday from responsibility and gladly followed his lead.  

So for a change, Jorge was the receiver. They spent some time kissing and caressing each other, nothing too adventurous, just two people getting to know each other's bodies. Their training meant both were able to quickly pick up on what worked and what not so much for each other. Years of exchanging sex with others of their own station had removed any negative shyness or undue self consciousness. They were completely comfortable in offering encouragement to each other and asking for what they wanted. When the Head started to massage Jorge's perineum he was enchanted with the unusual feelings. As head of his own Base and owner of a slave his preference for being dominant was never challenged, so to become submissive even for an evening was a treat.  

The Head gradually inserted his well lubricated fingers into Jorge's anus and gently teased the muscles to relax their normally strong grip. Jorge followed his lead and took deep breaths, it had been a while so he resorted to some of his meditation mantras to help him. Gradually his ring of muscle did relax and become more responsive. Jorge had forgotten how sensitive the inside of his rectum was. The Head's fingers knew exactly where to find the most sensitive points and Jorge reacted accordingly. 

"Oh wow, that is amazing." 

"You are such a responsive partner, I cannot help but be amazing. Now how about you stroke me here while I get you ready?" 

So Jorge took hold of the Head's penis. It was shorter than his own and a little thinner. The hair was finer, not quite so curly. It was a pity that at this angle he could not get his mouth closer as he would really like to taste that fine member he was holding. 

The Head assisted Jorge into his favourite sex position, spooning.  He had always found he could draw the act out longer in this way, with no pressure on anyone's wrists and knees, and free hands to caress and fondle. He entered Jorge slowly at first and finding no resistance he continued until he was completely accepted into his partner's body.  

He took Jorge's hand and guided it between their legs to his own testicles and suggested with movement what kind of fondling he would like. He then took Jorge's stiffly erect penis in his own hand and began to stroke him firmly but slowly. Yes, this would be a prolonged event and they would both be very satisfied at the end of it. 

He began to rock his hips into Jorge's buttocks, just moving gently for now, just nudging his partner's prostate gland, giving it a little touch. Jorge's moans of acceptance encouraged him also. Jorge's hand on his testicles was very enticing, the occasional pinch giving him a thrill. He started to speed up his movements both within Jorge's body and outside. He retained control.  

Faster and faster the two men moved together, able to feel the responses in each other building. Seeking release but in no hurry to finish what they were doing. 

"Now Jorge, come for me."  

And Jorge did, followed by his Head of Department. They went to sleep sated, bodies still attached, having sealed another connection within the great family of the Empire of Enlightenment. 

****************************************** 

When Program Director Jorge returned to the Base he decided that he should pay attention to what the Department Head had said about becoming too attached to a fellow officer. He was sadly aware he had let his guard down a bit here, probably because he had not considered a female officer to be a potential sex partner for a very long time. Emotions were such a risky thing when you spent a lot of time together. 

He did not want to forgo the pleasure of telling her about his visit to Empire Central, but he would raise the subject during the evening. 

"Merna, I had such a good time in Empire Central. The Department Head granted me access to those files I wanted and I have already identified  a few I want to review in greater detail. He agreed to everything I suggested and had excellent ideas to add. 

"And he is coming for a visit just as soon as he can. I know you will like him. 

"However, he did remind me of one thing.  

"Merna we have been spending a lot of time together, and I think we should probably spend a few evenings alone or with someone else. You know how dangerous it is it allow emotional attachements to anyone or anything except the Empire itself. So after tonight we need to pull back and regroup." 

"Mmm Yes Jorge, I am sure you are right about this. I have spent a few evenings by myself while you were gone and I feel much more grounded. I also had a session with the Commander of my old unit.  So I know you are absolutely correct to pull back a little." 

"Oh good. Well I have a little reward for you. As you know, Bon was originally a member of our new Entertainment Troupe and you have done an excellent job breaking him into a one owner slave.  

"So you now have a choice. Would you like to keep him as your own, or swap him back to the ET and choose one of our first Facility Trained bunch?" 

"Jorge, I don't really know what to say. Thank you. Mmmm. I am fond of Bon and he is my first, but I would like to see him performing with the group, so I think I will swap him out. Thank you." 

"But tonight, we will be as usual – you, me and those two. Now what will we get them to do this evening? How about tie them up together and paddle them both?" 

************************************************ 


	6. Reconsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avow hear's some disturbing news

"You know Merna, that Entertainment Suite is working out so very well. I am so glad I persuaded the Department to include it in the budget. I swear those performers get more and more clever as the weeks go by. And now that Bon is back with them they are even more versatile. I wonder if we could find a fire eater somewhere? I will have to ask Grondo. That would be a sight."

"There were four of them on that tightrope last night. They certainly seem enthusiastic about their work."

"I'll bet  they are. Its quite the life for them. You know before we acquired them they had to look for bookings and were forever being moved on by the law enforcers on some of the more backward planets where they were working. And if they wanted to replace any performers it could be quite a task sourcing them. Plus they had to share the profits so they weren't always all that well fed.

"Now they laze around most of the day, everything is done for them, none of the housework or what have you we expect of our body slaves, and then its all fun and games for them at night. Full medical checks weekly, and they get a rest day every two weeks. What's not to be enthusiastic about?"

The Facility had a permanent hall dedicated to the Troupe, with equipment and accessories such as the tightrope, trapeze swings, balancing boards and more. Safety was an issue and no one wanted a member of the audience hurt, so suitable equipment was in place including nets.

Each new batch of slaves who arrived were checked for possible suitability for the Troupe, and if they were promising they were included for a few weeks training. The intention was to equip an Entertainment Suite at the Main Base of each quadrant, housing a Troupe and individual performers.

Unsurprisingly the Entertainment Suite was very popular and was booked ahead for some time to come. It was always used for the first night social mixer for any new Officers in the Imprinting Course to put them in the mood for the work they would be doing the next day. And it was also used for their end of course function, something to remember the Facility by.

Special shows were used as a reward for excellent team performance by the Units stationed on the Base and these were eagerly competed for. As well individual soldiers could use the facility when it was not already booked, and plenty took advantage of it.

Visiting VIP's were also entertained there with a grand show and company for the duration of their stay. And there were certainly a lot of visitors, all eager to see what they could expect from the introduction of slaves throughout the Forces.

As well as the Troupe, there were a number of practitioners to choose from both male and female if anyone wanted a private show.  Jorge thought he enjoyed this aspect most and had worked his way through the novices as they arrived – rank has its privileges. He was happy to teach a new slave a few techniques that would help it service its master later. Just doing them a favour really.

Now he came to think about it, Avow was a bit of a waste of space these days. By the time Jorge got back from the Facility he was ready to eat and sleep. He was all sexed out as a rule. He just may be better off returning to a servo bot in the house. It could clean, cook and massage. He could get as much sex as he wanted after all during office hours. Even have a couple of slaves in the Bath House if he liked.

But he did feel a bit sentimental about his little Avow, and did not want to lose him entirely, so he would not return his slave to the general available population and give up his ownership. No, he would send him to the Facility to be housed and Avow could make himself useful over there. Jorge could use him for demonstrations and conferences and to show the Imprint Trainees some of the 'tricks of the trade' as it were.

"Avow, you are going to stay at the Facility from now on. You will be available as required to fulfill practitioner duties."

"Master, please, please don't send me away."

"Now, now Avow, I just don't need you as much these days and you will get fat and lazy with nothing to do. So you will do as I wish and live in the Facility. If you do what you are told and behave I will visit you. And you will see me as I am there most days."

"Yes Master."

That night, Avow did not sleep.

******************************

Jorge was right. Avow did seem him most days as he did his rounds of the Facility, greeting new Imprint Trainees, showing dignitaries around, attending performances and trialling novices. Sometimes Avow was delighted to be allowed to assist in demonstrations as he then had the attention of his Beloved Master.

"Officers, this slave is one I took fresh from the suppliers, Wild Caught and untrained. I am going to demonstrate what you will be able to expect from your own slave once you have imprinted.

"Slave, kneel

"You can see he is alert and waiting. He can hold this position for quite some time until you instruct him. He has been known to kneel like this for up to three hours without moving, but he is exceptional.

"Slave, get me a drink"

"Yes Master."

"He knows what I like, and how I like it and unless told otherwise that is what he will get me. As you see."

"Slave, strip."

Avow did so and resumed the kneeling position.

"This slave will do exactly what he is told to without argument. He has no concept of self, his concentration is entirely on you, his master.

"Now the slaves assigned to each of you have had basic training, they know how to address each of you, to kneel while they await you and to obey your orders. But they need to be imprinted on you individually. You will be using my particular formula of a mild sedative and a pheromone sensitiser. Exposing the slave to this will help imprint it on your own scent. It won't even know what is happening, just that it wants to please you.

"Now you can train your slave as you wish. It is a marvellous relaxation aid, and can assist you each to fulfill your duties by being sexually healthy but not relying too much on other members of your Unit.

"As you will see..."

That night Avow he replayed much of the days lecture.


	7. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made

Now firmly established as a permanent resident of the Facility, Avow was allowed more and more freedom of movement between assignments. His extended association with the Program Director gave him more access than any slave and he was cautious not to do anything to have that curtailed.

"Bon, how good to see you again."

"Avow, I had heard he had discarded you. What happens to you now?"

"I am to stay as part of this Facility. He intends to use me as an example of what can be achieved with proper training. I think he is proud of his success with me and I was very reluctant to begin with."

"Yeah, it can be like that for some. Personally I could not see the point of resisting. With my career behind me I was never expected to do something I had not done before, except the cleaning I guess. So submitting was pretty much a given. Same for the rest of my troupe."

"Were you never punished?"

"I have enough experience to not need it. Got paddled a few times for their entertainment, not as a punishment though. And she got bored with that pretty quick. Only did it to impress him I think – she was pretty taken by him."

"I remember that night he got back from the trip and they paddled us both. I did not see her with him as often after that. He brought several other Officers back though and he started sharing me with them.

"I did not like that much. I felt invaded for the first time. He had promised me I would never be used by another the way he did.

"Once he got the Facility up and running and became busier with it during the day he nearly stopped using me at all."

"You sound like you miss him"

"Oh yes. Very much. I love him you see. But if I love him I should want him happy and if he is happier without me, what can I expect?"

"Avow, you only love him because he Imprinted you."

"What do you mean Bon?"

"Surely you heard the conversations she and he had when they treated us like part of the furniture, as if we did not have ears? The imprinting drug is a special part of the training process. You can't help but love him because your hormonal system was reset to his."

"Mm I have heard him talk about it in the lectures also. Well, why are you not so disturbed about seeing your master again?"

"I only got one of the Imprint capsules, because I submitted quickly. I told you, I never got the punishments. Well when you are released from any cell is when you get a dose. It tells your body that your master is your saviour and you can't help but respond.

"You were in a punishment cell twice, yes? So you got two more doses than I did. And so my submission was more truly my choice, and my survival has always been more important than my public face. So I took it. And now I know who I am, why I am and what I intend to do about it."

"Do about it? What do you mean?"

"I chose my way of life but most of those captured did not. I am not going to let this bloody Empire get away with it forever. I am going to stop them."

****************************************

"Avow, you have the most access to the cells. We need you to talk to as many new slaves as possible and tell them that submitting is the only way to maintain themselves. Some of them will not believe you, they may think you are in league with the masters, but some of them will. 

"Try to get one of us in as often as possible to back you up. As Entertainers we don't get as much of the Imprint mix, so we can also tell our stories. The more slaves we can get out there without full the Imprint the quicker we will meet our goal – the end of the slave trade, the downfall of the Empire.

"We need to get as many non-Imprinted slaves into the upper echelons of the Forces as possible, so its important that the trainers don't get wind of what is happening.

"This is a long term campaign. We cannot expect a quick outcome. That means some of our people are going to be enslaved for years. There really is nothing we can do about that, they would be slaves anyway but this way they will not lose their own selves.

"Are we agreed?"

"Agreed" came the answer from the other seven entertainers and Avow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is now finished, another story has started detailing a soldier's view.  
> And there will be one about the Empire Science  
> And finally one where the Empire is attacked from within


End file.
